This invention relates generally to an optical illumination system for collimating light. More particularly, the invention is directed to an illumination system having a plurality of lenticular optical microprisms and microlenses for redirecting light removed from a non-collimated light source and providing either separately or in combination a non diffuse or a substantially collimated light source output.
A number of optical and illumination applications require the production of either a non diffuse or a collimated light source which provides an efficient output of light. Typical problems encountered with providing a collimated light source within a compact design or narrow profile include: 1) a non-uniform light distribution; 2) a lack of a controlled directional output of light; 3) inefficiencies with regard to the amount of the collimated light output versus the amount of the non-collimated light input; and 4) manufacturing the apparatus for providing a collimated light source.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the optical and illumination arts to provide an illumination assembly that provides an energy efficient light source having a uniform light distribution while maintaining a narrow profile.
Representative illumination systems that address the deficiencies of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,329; 5,521,725; 5,428,468; and 5,396,350 all which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and which are all incorporated herein by reference.